Sniper (Wehrmacht)
|upkeep = |production_struc = Wehrmacht Quarters |health = |infantry_type = Infantry_sniper |speed = 3 m/s }} The Axis sniper's veterancy varies from the American sniper, granting him more health, less suppression, and a (much) faster firing speed. Overview The Wehrmacht sniper excels at shooting enemy infantry and weapons support teams over long ranges when supported by other units such as infantry or anti-tank guns. Snipers can kill almost every unit in the game with 1 shot which makes them perfect for killing weapons teams and other snipers, however they are less used in infantry-only battles against riflemen as the riflemen reinforcement cost is so small and a jeep to counter the sniper can be made out of the same building as riflemen are. Snipers can shoot weapons teams like HMG's or mortars from such a far distance and without taking any return fire. Simply put the sniper into stealth mode and approach the enemy while in some form of cover and start shooting, cover is important as if a sniper is out in the open he will try to dive into cover first, having him in cover straight away means a shot will fire much faster than when he is not in cover. Sniper wars can get pretty dirty in some cases, when a sniper shoots one another the opponent is instantly down 340 Manpower which is a large manpower bonus. To aid your sniper in sniper wars, you could use a motorcycle to reveal an enemy sniper so that yours can shoot it much easier. Snipers in buildings can be quite tricky to deal with, since they will instantly shoot back at units outside of a building it's not advised to try and kill a sniper in a building with another sniper, mortar fire is perfect for extracting a sniper outside of a building. Veterancy Sniper gains veterancy through''' Support team veterancy upgrades''' at the Kampfkraft Center. Each unit, which is already on the battlefield, or will be built, receive proper upgrades. If a sniper is lost, a new one will still have those obtained upgrades. These bonuses are cumulative to each other. Description Just like their Allied counterparts, the Axis Sniper is a unit that excels at attacking single enemies from extremely long distances. While poor at close range combat, a sniper can use the ability of Camouflage to hide his presence from Allied units within a few meters, as well as use the Hold Fire ability to selectively attack more valuable targets. Special Abilities *Camouflage *Hold-Fire Tips *Snipers are a great way to eliminate enemy mortar teams and anti-tank guns. *If the sniper continues to shoot, the amount of time he remains revealed from Camouflage increases with each shot. This makes him much more vulnerable to enemy snipers. *When counter-sniping, don't try to click on the enemy sniper. Just remove "hold fire" or use attack-move and your sniper will prioritize the enemy sniper over other infantry. Also, try to let the victim-to-be sniper shoot 2-3 times first, or you'll may risk having his sniper cloaking a split second before your sniper shoots, resulting in your sniper then wasting the shot on somebody else and leaving himself open for a counter-snipe. *Moving snipers have a good chance of not getting hit by an enemy sniper. *When you queue up a sniper, try also setting a new rally point close to your base, so you don't risk sending him uncloaked into harms way. *An enemy can track your sniper's position by clicking the "Unit Sniped" icon upper left corner. (The AI is an exception) *You can no longer get "sniper autofire" using the Terror Doctrine ability "Inspired Assault". Doctrine Selection Any ability that helps infantry will help your sniper. Defensive doctrine can be nice: it helps keep your foothold strong, giving you a safe house for your sniper to retreat to when things get hot. For the Fatherland can save your sniper if he starts taking shots in your territory. The best doctrine if you focus around your sniper is Terror. Inspired assault makes your sniper shoot very fast, and Extremely fast when stacked with rank 3 veterancy. Propaganda War is even better than For the Fatherland since it can immediately send enemy ambushes back to their base, possibly saving your sniper from doom. (Also if you get very lucky and you know how to line it up, you can force retreat a cloaked American sniper and shoot his back as he runs). Blitzkrieg doctrine can offer some support for snipers, but not with stat-boosting effects like the other Wehrmacht doctrines. Commanders using Blitz doctrine can support their snipers with Stormtroopers, both units can stealth to avoid being seen, and Stormtroopers can provide additional anti infantry or tank with weapon upgrades. The Blitzkrieg ability can also allow cloaked snipers and stormtroopers to move at normal speeds, where normally they could not. This can allow snipers to escape or cover ground while remaining cloaked. Function of the Axis Sniper Vs Americans American infantry is generally cheap and quick to replace, so a Wehrmacht sniper will deal less manpower damage per shot than an American sniper will. This means that your sniper will be more of a support unit when it comes to fighting infantry blobs, while the American sniper will pick off your units every chance he gets. Always keep your sniper behind or inside a squad of Volksgrenadiers, and later a squad of Grenadiers with a Panzerschreck, throw in a spare pioneer squad if there's one sitting around. This will defend him against Jeeps and also make any counter sniper's lives very miserable when they attempt to click on your temporarily vulnerable sniper and kill a Pioneer instead. The best use of your sniper against Americans is killing any weapons support center(WSC) units, especially other snipers, and AT guns. If you ever hear that sound of churning metal from a WSC stop what you're building and make a sniper. Vs British Unlike the Americans, all of the British infantry are juicy, high-value targets that are to be shot in the head as much as possible. Your main threat are the British recon squads, which can instantly use their snipe ability for a minor fee of munitions to counter-snipe your precious 340 manpower. Luckily the recon sniper fire ability has a range slightly shorter than the Axis sniper's, so using unconventional sniper tactics (hit-and-run shots while not cloaked) is advised. Remember, if a glider crashes down next to your sniper, be sure to exit the area immediately. Quotes Gallery Axis snipers.png|Artist's render of a wehrmacht sniper. He appears to be a member of waffen SS, due to his woodland camouflage uniform. Category:Infantry Category:Wehrmacht Units